


Steven Meeks Relationship Headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Steven Meeks/ Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Steven Meeks Relationship Headcanons

• Meeks first saw you during the opening ceremony  
• You are both the top of the class  
• you probably get assigned as partners in most classes  
• you become close friends  
• you both help the dead poets with their homework  
• you join the dead poets society together  
• when you have trouble with a class, he doesn’t hesitate to help you.  
• He doesn’t hesitate to help you with ANYTHING.  
• Once you realized this, you began to look at your best friend differently  
• You start to notice:  
• That sweet smile  
• Those cute incredibly soft red curls  
• his witty remarks  
• you found yourself get flustered when you caught him looking at you  
• you would sometimes glance over at him in class  
• only to find him already looking at you  
• You look away and when you look back a little while later  
• he’s still looking  
• that goofy grin on his face  
• sending a wink in your direction  
• you’d blush like a madman for the rest of the class  
• after this you’d be reading in your room  
• Meeks would barge in  
• pull you close to him  
• and kiss you  
• let’s just say: you dropped your book  
• ‘The boys told me you like me too, please tell me you actually do.’  
• he suddenly seems nervous, his moment of foolish courage fading  
• you smile at him  
• peck his lips again  
• ‘I do’  
• you’d be the cutest and only couple at Welton  
• Sometimes you’d get in trouble when you’re caught holding hands or something  
• he’d be the sweetest boyfriend  
• both of you would sneak out on weekends to go on book buying dates  
• the boys would cover for you  
• as the relationship gets more serious, you’d talk about your futures together  
• and you support each other every step of the way


End file.
